A computer-simulation model of rehearsal, organization, and retrieval in the free-recall memory task will be developed and tested. Data available from studies employing the free-recall paradigm are now sufficient both in quantity and diversity to allow and require the formulation of model which will integrate what is known about the component memory processes involved in free-recall memory. The principal investigator ahs access to extensive and particularly useful data from the recorded- rehearsal procedure which will allow detailed testing of the model's performance. The proposed model is not limited in scope to a single memory process but will examine the interactions of the memory processes operating in all stages of the task. Testing of the model will involve comparisons between simulated data produced by the model and actual subject data. Initial predictions will be made for single-traial rehearsal and recall of a list of randomly chosen works; subsequent testing will involve multi-trial tasks, lists of related items, and extensions of the model's assumptions to other memory paradigms. It is anticipated that predictions of the model or questions uncovered during model testing will provide direction for further empirical research.